Xing Tong/Abilities
Her profound strength was given to her with the inheritance of the Heavenly Slaughter Star God; it is said that the Star God Arts and Skills are very powerful and are of the type that can exterminate anything. Even though the Heavenly Slaughter Star God possessed the weakest combat strength among the Twelve Star Gods, her ability to conceal herself, her spiritual perception, her explosive power, and her speed were unmatched in this world. A terrifying Star God who could completely and perfectly immerse herself in the darkness, before suddenly dealing you a fatal blow, and even if she missed, she could immediately flee far away in a single instant, not allowing you to chase or pursue her in any way. As powerful as Qianye Ying’er was, she still had no choice but to fear and respect that power. This was also the reason why she had created such an elaborate scheme all those years ago, and had not even hesitated to go to the Southern Divine Region just to get rid of Jasmine''. Star God Power Inheritance Jasmine at a young age inherited the power of one of the Twelve Star Gods, the Heaven Slaughter Star God. It was revealed that Jasmine is only a temporary vessel to be used as an offering so that the Heaven Slaughter Star Gods power will not weaken with the use of Soul Star Relegation. Blood Lineage It is unknown exactly what Jasmine received in the power inheritance of a Star God besides Profound Strength, but it appears that it has changed her blood as she said she would give Yun Che a drop of Star God Blood once he rebuilt her body. *So far we have not seen how this actually works but from the description, it sounds like inherited bloodlines from the likes of the Dragon God, Phoenix, or Golden Crow, what exactly Yun Che will receive has yet to be determined. Profound Arts and Skills So far the only Profound Arts that Jasmines has used where from the Star God Series. Star God's Series * 'One Route Heaven' * 'Star God’s Brilliant Annihilating Slash' * 'Star God’s Broken Shadow' - Of the Eight Stages Jasmine was said to be in the Sixth Stage. * 'Soul Star Relegation' - Since she isn't an Ancient Star God she is incapable of using the full power of Soul Star Relegation. Learned but not used Jasmine, when she was younger, used to watch her brother practice and unconsciously learned some of his Profound Arts but has not used them. *Heavenly Wolf Hell God's Tome - Unintentionally comprehended the fundamentals and the first sword style thorough watching her brother practice. She passed the first sword style to Yun Che to use with his heavy sword. After Yun Che mastered the first sword style Jasmine passed on some memories of her watching her brother practicing the later stages of the sword art to see if Yun Che is capable of comprehending them. *Great Way of the Buddha'' - Was a Profound Art that her brother used. She eventually passed onto Yun Che to help him wield his heavy sword. Category:Abilities Category:Profound Art Category:Profound Skill